I Will Not Ever Never Eat a Tomato
'''I Will Not Ever Never Eat a Tomato '''is the debut episode of Ngyes and Woomy. Summary Ngyes gets Woomy to try certain foods she thinks she does not like, such as tomatoes, by inventing names for the foods. Plot The episode starts with Ngyes introducing the viewers to Woomy. Ngyes says sometimes he helps his mom and dad make Woomy's meal, which is difficult because Woomy is a picky eater. Meanwhile, Woomy is sitting at the table waiting for the dinner stating the foods she will never eat, especially the tomato she hates most. Ngyes tells Woomy that is lucky because they are not going to eat any of these foods, not even a tomato. However, when Woomy opens the bag, she finds carrots inside and says she doesn't eat them because they are for rabbits. Ngyes tells Woomy that the carrots are actually orange twiglets from Jupiter. Ngyes is seen riding an orange twiglet and tells Woomy that carrots don't grow on Jupiter. Meanwhile, an alien resembling Orbulon eats an orange twiglet and turns orange. Woomy eats an orange twiglet and says they are not bad. Meanwhile, Woomy says she doesn't ever eat chocolate chips because they are too small and brown. Ngyes tells Woomy that the chocolate chips are actually chocolate drops from Chocolate Land. Meanwhile, it starts raining chocolate drops and Ngyes catches them with a Brella. Woomy eats a chocolate drop and says it's quite tasty. Later, Woomy says she will not eat cottage cheese and won't even try. Ngyes tells Woomy that the cottage cheese is actually cloud fluff from the pointiest peak of Mount Fuji. Woomy eats some cloud fluff and says she likes to eat cloud. Ngyes and Woomy then yodel, "Yum-a-lay-hee-hoo!". Soon, Woomy says she will never eat fish. Ngyes says the fish is actually ocean nibbles from under the sea. After Ngyes says mermaids eat ocean nibbles, Woomy says she once went shopping with mom and always ate what mermaids eat. Woomy says her tummy is full of orange twiglets (carrots), chocolate drops (chocolate chips), cloud fluff (cottage cheese), and ocean nibbles (fish) and cannot eat another thing, not even a tomato, but suggests to give Ngyes one of those, which Ngyes points out they are tomatoes. Woomy says tomatoes are actually moonsquirters and says moonsquirters are her favorite. Ngyes asks Woomy that he didn't think they were tomatoes, and the episode ends with Ngyes and Woomy getting their clothes covered in tomato juice while eating moonsquirters (tomatoes). Characters Quotes Trivia *The following food names are made up: **Carrots: Orange Twiglets from Jupiter **Chocolate Chips: Chocolate Drops from Chocolate Land **Cottage Cheese: Cloud Fluff ftom the Pointiest Peak of Mount Fuji **Fish: Ocean Nibbles from Under the Sea **Tomatoes: Moonsquirters *There is an interactive story game based on the episode (although it only has the Carrots, Chocolate Chips, and Fish) known as I Will Not Ever Never Eat That Lunch. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:All Episodes